flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 7
Stormkit growled and swatted out at thin air beside his brother.---- Cardinalblaze, with the help of her mate, Jasminepetal, and Frostleaf, was escorted to the Nursery, practically being dragged. She smiled down happily at her kits, her blue gaze dull yet warm.---- Duskpaw nodded, standing proudly beside Flamestar, trying to look as tall as he could. "Yeah, it was just a fluke, I usually catch those pencil-legs."Silverstar 17:50, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "You did well for your first time," Flamestar purred, touching noses with her apprentice. Back at camp, Birchtail settled down beside his kits and his mate. "Thank StarClan you're okay!" He meowed, pressing close to her. Emberkit squealed happily, bouncing over to Cardinalblaze and jupming uptop her back. Flamestar 22 17:54, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze flinched from pain as her daughter put pressure on a wound, but she kept calm and cool, pain showing in her blue gaze. "C-Careful sweetie, momma's still injured."----- Duskpaw practically melted, looking like an excited little kit.Silverstar 17:56, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar continued to purr, spotting a small shrew by the bushes. "Over theres a shrub, maybe you can try catching that, try using your front claws, and don't hesitate to keep running and leap onto the prey." Flamestar 22 17:58, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw nodded, slinking off into the bushes with his fur and ears flat. His tail was parallel with the ground as he stalked his prey, keeping silent in the bushes before striking out with his foreclaws, dragging the small creature into the bush as it cried out in pain.Silverstar 18:01, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Nice job!" Flamestar purred, waving her tail. The sun shone on her glossy pelt, the wind speeding up and ruffling into her fur. Flamestar 22 18:03, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw raised his head proudly, giving his brother Hiddenshade a smug look. The black smoke tabby warrior simply rolled his eyes, twitching his long whiskers in amusement.Silverstar 18:04, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar twitched her tail, padding forward. She kept low, keeping her ears flat. She waved her tail, signaling the patrol forward. "Let's get back to camp, I scent trouble." Flamestar 22 18:07, January 31, 2015 (UTC) A small, scarlet-colored kit was hidden in the shadows of a wide fern. Her paws trembled, her pelt shivering with fear, cold, and pain. The kit's whiskers were twitching uncontrollably as she peered out from under the bush at the cats. The kit had long red marks running down her side, while blood clotted on her shoulder. -Ripple.of.mc Hiddenshade nodded, giving his brother a quick shove before snickering to himself and stalking on, watching his little brother scowl and leap from the bush.Silverstar 18:10, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Wait," Flamestar ordered, pearing around the bush. "There's a kit!" Flamestar proclaimed, gazing at the kit with round eyes. Flamestar 22 18:13, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade skidded to a halt, his brother nearly falling beside him, causing his whiskers to twitch in amusement once more. "Eh? What's a kit doing here?" Mumbled Duskpaw with a twitch of his tail.Silverstar 18:28, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know," Flamestar responded, keeping low. She gazed at the brutal scars on the kit, gasping. "What's your name? What happend to you?" Flamestar 22 18:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade cast his leader a side glance, looking quite hesitant. "If we take her to camp, how do you think the others will react? Especially Stormkit and Shadowkit..." The black-and-silver tom was aware of Cardinalblaze's litter being on guard.Silverstar 18:41, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "They will ask questions, surely," Flamestar answered. "We can't just leave her out here, though. We need to take her to camp." Flamestar 22 18:43, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded his agreement before grabbing the kit by her scruff, while Duskpaw sniffed her curiously. "What if her mother's looking for her?" The apprentice questioned. Hiddenshade ignored his brother, hoping that Stormkit would make a friend out of the new kit and not an intruder.Silverstar 18:47, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "I don't think this kit has a mother, after all, the mother wouldn't just leave their kit out here to die," Flamestar pointed out. She grabbed the kit as it squirmed in her jaws, flailing around and squealing helplessly. Flamestar 22 18:48, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit's eyes grew wide as Flamestar gently picked her up. She opened her jaws to wail frantically, as if Flamestar meant harm. The kit flailed out her limbs, making a feeble attempt to escape. Ripple.of.mc 19:00, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed at Birchtail and Cardinalblaze. Nobody believes me..I'm no traitor! Licking her kits, her many wounds still bleeding, she padded over to the medicine den, Silverstorm following her in. She collapsed into her nest with a grunt. "Cardinalblaze is fine!" She growled. ---Silverstorm had to agree with the pale silver tabby. Cardinalblaze seemed fine! She padded out of the medicine den and over to the nursery. "How is she?" She asked Birchtail mildly. "Stormwillow's staying in the medicine den," she meowed, narrowing her eyes. Don't you dare say anything Birchtail! Stormver 19:05, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf narrowed her eyes.."Cardinalblaze is most certainly NOT fine, I'm the medicine cat here." She meowed in a sharp and serious tone.Silverstar 19:11, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar gazed at the kit as she ran off. "Wait!" She called, waving her trail. Birchtail lashed his tail. Stormwillow dare not touch Cardinalblaze!! ''Shadowkit gazed at the scrawny queen. "If you touch her, I'll shred you!" He hissed. Flamestar 22 19:20, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit bristled beside his brother, doubling his size as he barred his fangs. "Then I'll shred you even more, leave our family alone!"'Silverstar' 19:29, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Shadowkit unsheathed his claws, angerily leaping at the she-cat. He grabbed onto her leg, sinking his teeth in and causing all the pain he could. Flamestar 22 19:40, January 31, 2015 (UTC) "Get off me Shadowkit!" Silverstorm growled, grabbing the black kit by his scruff. She set him down gently, though she felt like they had no trust in her. She ''wasn't Stormwillow. She was just asking how Cardinalblaze was! ---- Stormwillow sighed at the medicine cat. "That's good," she meowed. "Now will you treat my wounds before my life ends bitterly?" She asked dryly. Stormver 00:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit glanced up at Flamestar, deep pangs of worry caught in her throat. "Where a-are you taking m-me?" She squeaked, her pelt shivering and prickling with apprehension as she was in Flamestar's jaws. Ripple.of.mc 00:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Get away from her, she'll kill you!" Squealed Shadowkit, launching at Stormwillow and clawing at her. "I'm only taking you back to our camp," Flamestar meowed, her voice soft and calm. "You'll be much safer there than out here." Flamestar 22 00:26, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade trotted along with his tail held high, his wounds slowly healing. His eye was now perfectly fine, giving him its usual sight.Silverstar 00:33, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar, arriving at camp, dropped the kit onto the grass softly, purring. Duskpaw at her side, she gave the kit a slight shove. "Don't be afraid, are cats are mostly friendly." Flamestar 22 00:36, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit paused, narrowing his blue gaze as he spotted a new kit. He quickly strode over to the patrol with his tail held high. "Who's she, is she an intruder?!"Silverstar 00:39, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Calm down, Stormkit," Flamestar meowed. "She is no harm to us. We found her on patrol, and she looked like she needed some assistance." Flamestar 22 00:42, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit rolled onto the soft grass, bewildered. She turned back, peering at Flamestar. "O-okay, if you s-say so." The red kit nervously nodded and turned to Stormkit with wide blue eyes. "I'm not an intruder!" She retorted, beginning to regain confidence. Ripple.of.mc 00:44, February 1, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, Stormwillow is in the medicine den) Silverstorm pushed the black tom off again. "I'm only asking how Cardinalblaze is," she said mildly. "And stop doubting her! If you hate Stormwillow, leave me alone and don't take it out on me. That goes for all of you!" Stormver 00:45, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit curiously sniffed the she-kit, being the generally friendly and loyal tom as he was. "She's not gonna hurt my momma...?"Silverstar 00:46, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Don't order us around, Silverstorm. Even though your her friend, your only taking her side. What would you do if she left your mate to die helplessly?" Birchtail snapped. "I doubt it," Flamestar purred, licking Stormkit behind the ears. Flamestar 22 00:48, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Ha! Wrenflight's no mate!" Silverstorm laughed. "But you should just give it some time. She can be isolated here, away from others. I feel she should be given a second chance, so I am trying to make her feel welcome. You should just give it little time."Stormver 01:00, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw rolled his eyes. "This'll be what, her fourth chance?!" He sassed with a lash of his tail, fur bristling. He wanted Stormwillow gone!---- Scarletkit lay beside her mother, whimpering beside the weak Queen.Silverstar 01:03, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail lashed his tail. "What if Cardinalblaze wasn't to survive? She doesn't deserve a second chance!" Flamestar 22 01:10, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine padded out of camp with her tail waving, gazing up curiously at a tree.---- Owlscream grew sick, near death. (he needs to die tbh)Silverstar 01:12, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Ehhh. Okay..)) Flamestar sighed, placing her tail on Birchtails shoulder. "Stop arguing," She ordered. With a cold look, Birchtail jumped in. "But she-" "I understand if your upset, but blaming her isn't going to help anything," Flamestar put in. Flamestar 22 01:19, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw grumbled angrily, taking his catch and marching to the freshkill pile and depositing it with an annoyed grunt.---- Owlscream suddenly froze.Silverstar 01:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail sighed, silenced by Flamestar. With a flick of her tail, Flamestar rose to her paws, moaning softly. Scorchclaw lied in the Warrior's Den, tired and annoyed by all the drama. Flamestar 22 01:26, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine leaped into the tree easily, fur flowing as she landed. She then lay down to take a nap.---- Owlscream suddenly died.Silverstar 01:32, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Firekit lie in the Nursery, looking at the injured Cardinalblaze. "Wanna..play?" He whispered to Emberkit, backing up slowly. Flamestar 22 01:36, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit shifted as she heard a voice, gazing at her sister in confusion. The small she-kit neatly wrapped her tail around her healing body, her wounds being treated once more that morning.Silverstar 01:39, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Not right now," Emberkit sighed. Couldn't Firekit see she was upset about her mother? ''Birchtail wrapped his tail around his body neatly, yawning and curling up close to his mate. Flamestar 22 01:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "This argument is done," Silverstorm stated. She padded off, groaning. ''Nobody trust me or her now! Great day in FlameClan! She walked to the medicine den, only to find Stormwillow's wounds untreated. "Frostleaf!" She called, worry ticking her voice. Sighing, she glared at the nursery. They hated her now! Let both her and Stormwillow be isolated in the medicine den! Stormver 01:49, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Firekit sighed boredly. "Okay . . ." Firekit curled up into a ball, quietly drifting off to sleep. The Nursery stayed quiet and peaceful, as it rested outside. Flamestar 22 01:51, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf twitched an ear and grunted, looking up from Cardinalblaze and her wounds, putting on a fresh layer of cobwebs. With a heavy sigh, she called Jasminepetal, ordering the she-cat to take over as she padded over to the caller of her name.---- Scarletkit had been shooed outside, and now sat there with a blank and lonely stare.Silverstar 02:03, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail pressed close to Cardinalblaze, purring happily and glad that everything was somewhat back to normal. Flamestar 22 02:05, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm groaned and started digging a hole in the back of the cave. They don't need to see Stormwillow at all! She's going to stay here the whole time! Stormver 02:11, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf blinked in confusion, cocking her head as she watched the Queen dig. "Silverstorm? Why are you digging in my den? And what do you need?"Silverstar 02:14, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Stormwillow needs to be isolated," Silverstorm panted. "I was going to make her a tunnel where she could stay. She's wounded too. I will stay with her if needed." Stormver 02:19, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf blinked simly. "Ma'am, that's not going to work, there's a layer of stones under camp, we live in a cave..."Silverstar 02:23, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "She needs to be away from the rest of FlameClan," Silverstorm said calmly. "Now will you either find a spot for her to stay away from the rest of them or treat her wounds?"Stormver 02:31, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf twitched her ear, her gaze calm. "I'm simply here to do my job."---- Scarletkit boredly wandered around camp, occasionally flinching in pain from her wounds.Silverstar 02:32, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "You sure she can't stay nearby? She needs a spot of isolation." Silverstorm thought for a moment, then pricked her ears in excitement. "What about the Waterfall? Isn't there a cave back there? An unused one?" Stormver 02:36, February 1, 2015 (UTC) As Frostleaf treated Stormwillow, she spoke to Silverstorm in a flat tone. "Yeah, a small one."Silverstar 02:42, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail sighed, sensing danger. He rolled around, his fur bristling. Flamestar 22 02:45, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "She could stay there," Silverstorm insisted. "It's a lone cave anyway, right?" She could sense some sort of fear rippling from Stormwillow. She knew the queen was in a panicked state, still fearing Birchtail and Hiddenshade.Stormver 02:52, February 1, 2015 (UTC) As Hiddenshade passed the Medicine Cat den, chasing his young brother and laughing with joy as they played, Frostleaf looked up from her work, watching the tom with a dreamy look. He was handsome and brave, such a sweet tom who only harmed others when others were threatened. She flinching in surprise, noticing that she was completely mooning over him.Silverstar 02:53, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit blinked, amused at Stormkit. "Of course not! Why would I hurt anyone's mother?!" She squeaked out, her tail fluffing out in bewilderment. Then, a pang of playfulness hit the red-furred kit. She bounced forward and batted her white paw at the tom kit's muzzle. "Betcha can't catch me!" Russetkit teased, ruffling her fur. Ripple.of.mc 04:04, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit put a friendly smile on her face, as Shadowkit sat back. Emberkit leaped towards her, sliding across the grass. "I can!" Slinking quietly awake, Birchtail sat up, gazing around. His eyes were blurry from sleepy, and drought. "Who's this?" He asked protectively, gazing at Russetkit. Flamestar 22 12:03, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Well, I'm guessing we could take Stormwillow over there.." Silverstorm's voice called as she started to walk towards the waterfall cave. She was worried about Stormwillow. Would they ever forgive the pretty silver tabby? Or her, for that matter? Stormver 12:16, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "A new kit!" Emberkit yowled, pouncing on her playfully. She jabbed at her ear, leaving a small cut inside. Shadowkit raised a brow, rolling his eyes. I don't trust her...'Flamestar 22 12:19, February 1, 2015 (UTC)'' "Flamestar said she's good, Shadow." Stormkit called calmly over his shoulder before bolting away from Russetkit.---- Jasimepetal sat alone outside of camp awkwardly, gazing off with a sad sigh.Silverstar' 15:09, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Fine..." Shadowkit grunted. Firekit rolled over playfully, jumping uptop Emberkit. Throwing him off angerily, she shoved him away. "I don't want to play," She grunted quietly, placing a paw over her face. Flamestar stared off into the distance, letting out a long sigh. ''Oh StarClan, please let the CLan stay safe... Flamestar 22 15:15, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit watched the others playing in the distance, shifting slightly.---- Stormkit looked over his shoulder to see Russetkit as he ran about, running at his top speed.Silverstar 15:20, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((This needs archived.)) Firekit, grunting boredly, heard a slight squeal from Russetkit. He hobbled towards him, boucning with glee. "Wanna play?" Flamestar 22 15:22, February 1, 2015 (UTC) (Kindle, can't.) Stormkit skidded to a halt, blinking simply. "We're already playing..."---- Scarletkit sat alone, digging her paws into the earth broadly.---- Jaminepetal returned to camp with her shoulders slumped, her gray dappled head low and wearing a frown.Silverstar 15:28, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay. Wanna come on chat?)) "Something wrong?" Flamestar asked, looking at Jasminpetal. Birchtail licked Cardinalblaze behind the ear, purring softly as he watched his kits pad out of the Nursery. Flamestar 22 15:33, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "...I'm fine." Jaminepetal quietly replied as she trudged on.---- Cardinalblaze smiled weakly up at her mate, purring softly, her wounds bleeding a little once more.Silverstar 15:41, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail pressed close once again, purring. He gunted, looking at his kits once more. "They're growing up," He meowed quietly. "Are you sure?" Flamestar meowed, urging her to tell the truth. Flamestar 22 15:44, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, they're almost a moon old..." murmured Cardinalblaze, closing her blue eyes as she shifted from pain.---- "...N-No." Sighed Jasminepetal, her head shaking slowly.Silverstar 15:46, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Alright," Flamestar responded, her voice unbelieving. Birchtail purred with delight. "Are you feeling alright, love?" Flamestar 22 16:56, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "...I miss my kits, my Clan, my family. I'm all alone now." Jasminepetal eventually admitted, her head dangling as she sighed in disappointment.---- Cardinalblaze shrugged. "...I'm slowly getting there. My wounds still bleed occasionally, and I can't walk very far before I feel like I just got out of battle."Silverstar 17:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sorry," Flamestar replied, resting her head on Jasmines shoulder. Birchtail continued to purr, resting softly beside her. Flamestar 22 17:39, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Jasminepetal shook her head slowly. "I know I have Hiddenshade and Duskpaw, but it's not the same as it was before, back in 'ol SwampClan."---- Cardinalblaze sighed softly, her gaze warm for her beloved mate as he lay beside her.Silverstar 17:45, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar nodded, twitching her ears as a blackbird soared above her. "I understand how you're feeling. It's hard adjusting to a new place." Birchtail swatted at the ground. Was Cardinalblaze ever going to feel better? Jumping over playfully, Firekit hobbled after Russetkit, throwing himself onto her, biting onto her ear softly. Flamestar 22 17:47, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Archives